While the Cats Away
by LeStrange4795
Summary: This is the story of the Next Generation. It tells of the mischief and mayhem they get themselves into while they are away from their parents prying eyes. This is a story about growing up, and the fun you can have along the way... Especially when you're growing up in a giant magical castle full of even more untrained magical students. Yep, this could get interesting.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

_Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older I'm getting older too  
Yes I'm getting older too _

-Fleetwood Mac

"Goodbye Sweetheart, be safe... I love you!"

Hermione Granger let a solitary tear slip down her face as she watched her last baby go off to Hogwarts. Her little Jeanie. That was the lot of them now, her children and the children of her friends. She watched them all grow up, and now they're all gone. She stared wistfully at the old steam train as it pulled away and let out a sigh.

"She'll be fine Hermione, I mean its not like she's going there all alone, She's got all of the family with her!" Ron tried to reassure his wife as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know...just being silly" she whispered, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. "Now everyone, don't we have a party to get to?"

_Back at the Potter Mansion..._

Every year, the Potters had a party in their massive mansion for the parents on the day the kids went off to school. It was always a highly anticipated event. The lethal mixture of booze and stressed out parents in need of release (both in high volume) made for quite the wild night.

In the kitchen Ron , Harry, Teddy and a few other guys sat at the table playing a heated game of cards. Harry had taught them how to play Texas Hold'Em a few years previously and they had instantly developed a passion for the game.

"Ha-ha, read 'em and weep boys!" slurred Harry, after playing his winning hand.

"Read 'em and what? What are you on about mate? You must be even more pissed than I am!" Yelled Teddy, laughing hysterically

"Sorry, seen it in a Muggle film once!" replied Harry sheepishly, even now after all these years, he forgot how little his friend knew about the Muggle world.

"What? Anyway listen Potter, I have a bone to pick with you!" Yelled Neville jokingly.

" And what would that be?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Your Son, Albus, making eyes at my August!" he replied, cheeks flushed from the amount of Firewhiskey he had consumed that evening.

Harry nearly choked on the sip of beer he had just taken "Wha?! AL likes girls?"

All the men around the room were howling with laughter.

"Well yes Harry, He is sixteen years old, and she's a very pretty girl!" replied Oliver , slightly more sober than the rest of the men.

"Hey!" yelled Neville

"Oh I don't know, the kids go off to school one day, and the next they're all grown up and liking girls!" pouted Harry.

"I know how you feel mate" replied Ron "It just feels like we miss it all you know?"

"Yeah" interjected Dean "And the worst of it is, we have _absolutely no idea_ what they're up to"

"I don't even want to think about that..."

In the living room , Ginny and the girls were sitting around, drinking copious amounts of alcohol and gossiping.

"And then , she turned right around and punched him in the face!" finished Ginny, cackling, everyone else started giggling , except Hermione.

"Ginny! Astoria doesn't want to hear that!" she was scandalised , and more than slightly embarrassed.

"NO I find it _hilarious!" _laughed Astoria "I know what a little shit Draco was at school, I can just imagine the look on his face!" she shouted, tears of laughter rolling down her face.

Hermione still felt embarrassed but remained silent.

"So, Hermione, that's your youngest off to Hogwarts now isn't it?" asked Angelina , looking at the younger witch sympathetically

"Yes" answered Hermione "it's just so difficult to let go you know? I'm so used to getting to see her little face every day, to see how she is and what she is up to, but now that's all gone. And its hard" She had to take a deep breath then, the emotion of the day and the wine threatening to overwhelm her.

" Aw don't cry Auntie H, She'll be fine , I know it." said Fleur, hugging the other witch tightly.

"and as to knowing what she's up to ," she continued "trust me, at Hogwarts, you probably don't want to know"

They all laughed in response to her comment, but it got all of the older witches thinking. Thinking about their children, and what they could be doing that very second...

**A/N: Okay guys, short and sweet just to kick things off. Just a few things: This is a Next Gen story, The adults at the beginning were just a little interesting idea that I had to start things off. Also, in my story, I will make a few changes to what has happened previously, so this is an ever so slightly AU story. **

**Okay , now that's out of the way all I want to say is thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it, and leave a little review! Thanks :)**


	2. At Last

**A/N- Of course, the Harry Potter World does not belong to me. Sigh. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 2 – At Last

_Oh, oh, letting go  
There's nothing in her way now  
Oh, letting go, there's room enough to fly  
And even though, she's spent her whole life waiting  
It's never easy letting go_

-Suzy Boggus

Jeanie looked out of the window in awe, the vast countryside before her was just beautiful. She didn't think she had ever seen so much green before in her life. She had heard about it before from her siblings and cousins, but seeing it for herself was a whole different experience. Her whole life she had waited for this, and now she was on her way. It just didn't seem real.

"If you think that's good, just wait until you see Hogwarts!" exclaimed Lily, bringing her out of her daydream. " Honestly, you'll never forget it, the moment you see the castle for the first time, its just... well, magical"

Jeanie giggled. She had heard this many times before, but now that it was so close, hearing it made her giddy. She was so nervous.

"Lils, what if no-one likes me?" This is something which had been worrying her for a few weeks now. Other children often found her strange and she didn't make friends easily. She put this down to the fact that she was a bit shy and preferred the company of her books to other people, a trait people told her she got from her mother. But now that she was going to be living at school full time, she didn't want to be all alone.

"Jeanie, don't be daft, who _wouldn't_ like you? You're great!" Lily replied, giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Jeanie was grateful. Secretly, Lily had always been her favourite cousin. She was just so kind all of the time. Always cheering her up and making her laugh, and sticking up for her when Lou and Hugo tried to tease her.

All of a sudden, Jeanie noticed the train start to slow. Oh no, Oh god! Sweet Merlin it can't be time yet! All of a sudden she started to feel sick. All of her life she had heard her family talk about Hogwarts, and all she had wanted was to join them, but now that it was here she felt nothing but nerves taking over.

"C'mon Jeanie, its time to go" Lily nudged her gently "I know you're nervous but I _promise_ you'll be fine" She gave her cousin one last hug before they had to split up , and left the carriage.

Well, Lily had certainly been right about the castle, it was _enchanting_. And it was certainly something that she would never forget. The boat ride was mostly uneventful, except from one small blonde boy falling into the lake. It was quite funny really. Oh! And she made her very first friend!

She had been struggling to find a boat to sit in, before Hagrid asked her to sit with him. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She really did. There just wasn't very much room left once the huge man had sat down.

"Oi! You! Over here" a pretty blonde girl waved in her direction. Jeanie looked all around her to see who the girl was waving at.

"I'm looking at you silly! Come and sit with us, Quick!" Jeanie hastily walked over to the boat and climbed in, unsure of what to say, but relieved to have somewhere to sit.

"Oh thank Merlin! I was beginning to think that we'd never find another person to fill the boat, then my pain in the arse cousin would've come over." Jeanie blinked. She had never been used to such brash behaviour from anyone who wasn't part of her family.

"Anyways, Hi! I'm Shelly Corner! What's your name?"

"Jean Granger, Nice to meet you!" replied Jeanie, holding out her hand for Shelly to shake.

"Aw how formal, you're so funny!" the blonde replied, taking her hand. " I like you, I think we're going to make great friends!"

Jeanie was so overwhelmed, she had just met a pretty, confident, nice girl like Shelly, and she wanted to be friends! She was so giddy, she chatted and giggled with Shelly the whole boat ride over , and she had never been so comfortable with someone her own age. They both really hoped that they were in the same house!

That was all she could think about as she stood in the great hall , waiting to be sorted. As "Clements, Sean" was sorted into Hufflepuff, Jeanie and her new friend exchanged worried glances.

"Corner, Shelly!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Good Luck!" whispered Jeanie, hoping that her friend was sorted anywhere except-

"Gryffindor!" Jeanie's heart sank. She and her new friend would not be in the same house. Jeanie was not a coward per say, but she knew that she was not brave. She was scared of everything.

The rest of the Sorting went by in a blur. Jeanie could not shake the sadness that she felt. The first friend that she had ever had, and they were to be separated. Before long, it was her turn, and she felt nothing but dread as she headed towards the rickety old stool (Which to be honest just looked unsafe). She sat down, anticipating the inevitable. She would be placed in Hufflepuff and that would be it.

_A Hufflepuff? Hmmmm. No I'm not seeing that._

_**Sweet Merlin! Hat, is that you? **_

_Well of course its me , who else would it be? Honestly. Well that's a no to Ravenclaw then. Hmmm...Better be-_

"Gryffindor!"

Jeanie couldn't believe it! A huge grin spread across her face and she all but bolted to the Gryffindor table , where she was pulled into a bone crushing hug , involving a number of assorted family members.

"Well done Jeanie!" yelled James

"I just knew we'd get you!" a shout that sounded like Freddie

"Better start earning your keep Weasley" teased Scorpius

"Yeah Jeanie, you're Mums good child! Better start earning those house points!" Laughed Rose.

Jeanie was so happy. Once she had eventually escaped her family, she found Shelly, who grabbed her and hugged her even tighter than James. Oh my, she was strong for someone so tiny. They finally relaxed to watch the rest of the sorting, but Jeanie wasn't really listening. She was too excited. She had her family, a brand new friend, and a whole new world to explore, and Jeanie had a feeling that she was going to enjoy every minute of it!

**A/N- Yay, Chapter 2! I know that it's quick, But I'm so addicted to this story. **

**Anyways! This story will change points of view in case you hadn't guessed. Next Chapter, hear from one of the older kids!**

**That's all folks! Don't forget to leave a little review for me guys so that I can get better! Thanks for reading!**


	3. My Best Friend, Ladies and Gentlemen

**A/N- No, I don't own Harry Potter, you know the drill**

Chapter 3 – My Best Friend, Ladies and Gentlemen

"Aw c'mon James! Seriously man, you are just killing me."

"NO Freddie!" James replied

"Mate, you could have literally _any_ girl in this school that you want. _You have your own fan club_ for fuck sake! But who do you decide to go for? The one girl on the bloody planet who doesn't find you irresistible. Why do you have to be so bloody awkward all the time?" Freddie whined.

" Fred, why don't you go and find your own dates? I'm sure you could find some desperate fifth year if you really tried" teased James. They both knew that Fred has almost as many fans as he did.

"Yeah yeah, very funny Potter. But Seriously. Its time to get your head out of your ass and start living up to that stellar reputation of yours!"

Ahh the reputation. The stupid rumours that have followed him around since fourth year. Now James had no idea who started these rumours, or how they came to be. All he knew was that they were a bloody pain in his arse! Somehow, the entire student body has decided that he , James Sirius Potter, was the worlds biggest ladies' man, and most incredible lover in the universe. Not that he minded the second one all that much. But it did attract a lot of unwanted female attention. Well, that, and his devastating good looks. Not that he was bragging or anything.

But either way, it was making it increasingly difficult for him to resist temptation, and wait for the day that his Leanne finally woke up and realised that she loved him , just as much as he loved her.

Ahh Leanne. What a beautiful creature. Her luscious chocolate curls, her perfect milky skin, not to mention those perfectly formed-

"James! Hello? Did you even a word I just said?" yelled Freddie, slapping his friend upside the head.

"No , sorry I was just-"

"Fantasizing about Longbottom? I know. Anyway I was just saying, do you really think that even if there was, _even a minuscule chance that she would ever consider-"_

"You think she would?" interjected James, a dangerously hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"What? No- How ? FOCUS GOD DAMMIT JAMES!"

"Okay, sorry" he replied sheepishly, looking exactly like Uncle Harry did that time Ginny caught him sneaking sweets to a baby Lily .

"Its cool just- just listen okay? AS I was saying.. IF Leanne was to even consider you, don't you think that acting like a clingy little puppy dog would put her off a bit? Maybe if she seen that you weren't so obsessed with her all the time, that there was actually more to you than just 'that guy who follows me everywhere' she would be less opposed to the idea?" As Fred said all of this, he couldn't help but hope that maybe this time, James would listen. He had been in love with Leanne Longbottom since the beginning of sixth year, after she punched him in the face. His obsession was getting a little bit scary of late , and to be honest, he missed his best pulling partner.

James stayed silent for a few moments , as if he was actually considering his friend's words for a change. I mean, it makes sense really. And by this point he was willing to do just about anything if it could help him get Leanne. Because apparently following her round, asking her to go out with him, wasn't the right way to go. Huh, I know! Go figure.

"Okay Freddie, get your gladrags on! We're going to find us some girls"

"My what? Is this another of your weird muggle – WAIT, WHAT? SERIOUSLY, JAMES! Do not kid with me right now!"

"No I'm not kidding. But if we're doing this, we do it properly. I'm going after Giselle Engel"

"NO WAY?! James I actually love you, this is going to be epic , I can just feel it!" Freddie said this while jumping up and down on his bed, looking very much like a five-year old.

"Okay man, calm down, wouldn't want you to piss yourself! But you know what they say? Go Big or Go Home, and that's exactly what I intend to do" said James

"Duuuuude!" replied Fred, unable to conceal the gleeful gleam in his eye.

Now, I should explain. Giselle Engel was a VERY big deal to the entire male population of Hogwarts. And some of the girls I should imagine. She was the epitome of beauty, she was perfect in every way possible and she just oozed mystery and sex appeal. And to top it all off, she was _foreign._ Every time she spoke in that sexy Germanic accent,boys and men alike turned to mush.

All that, and she wasn't even part -Veela? But the real reason that this was such a big deal, was that nearly every single eligible bachelor in the school had tried to ask her out, and every single one had been shot down.

So you see, James was taking a massive gamble here. If this paid off, Leanne would be so jealous, she would _have _to admit her love for him! But if it failed, he could end up looking like a pathetic loser and falling flat on his face.

Oh , the things we do for love!

_Later, in the Gryffindor Common room..._

Okay, this was it, he had his plan. He was going to stick to it no matter what. It was different he knew, but hopefully that was a good thing?

Stupid James! Now is NOT the time to be doubting yourself. GET IT TOGETHER!

Deep breath and... go.

James put on his most charming smile, and made his way over to the big sofas, where Giselle, and her best friend Cleo Di Marco sat, reading Witch Weekly and gossiping as per usual.

Giselle caught his eye, and turned round to exchange amused glances with Cleo.

"Hallo James, can we help you?" she asked, with an expectant smirk.

"Oh, Hi Giselle" said James dismissively, staring straight past her to her best friend. "no I was actually just coming over to chat with Cleo here!"

With this, he settled himself down on the armchair directly across from the cute little blonde to Giselle's left. That wiped the smile right off of her face.

"Oh? Just to speak to Cleo?" she asked, sending a sultry glance his way. James' hunch had been correct. Giselle had not been used to boys dismissing her like that, and she did not take kindly to it.

" Yep" replied James cheerfully, never taking his eyes off Cleo, shamelessly flirting with her. "I was just wondering, Cleo, since you seem to have such a talent for it, if you could tutor me in Arithmancy? Because I don't have a clue."

"Oh, I-" she began to reply

"I could tutor you!" interrupted Giselle, clearly inflamed that Cleo was receiving all of his attention.

"Oh no, that's okay" said James, loving every second of this.

"And why not me?" said Giselle, clearly insulted now.

"Oh, its just-" began James

"I could make it worth your while" she said huskily, biting her lip. Blatantly propositioning him now.

"Oh, well..I dunno, I mean, maybe" he said vaguely, still staring at the blonde.

"Oh for fuck sake Potter! Ditch her and go out with me instead" She was clearly angry now. But she composed herself , put on her sexiest smoulder, and leaned over (giving him an _excellent_ view of her impressive cleavage) and whispered in his ear ;

"_Come on James, I know you want to have a little fun with me"_

Okay. That's it. He had her.

"Okay, yeah I guess, see you later Cleo" he waved casually, before being yanked from the armchair by Giselle. He had a feeling that this was going to be a great night!

Fred was gob smacked. The bastard done it! Not only did he finally get Giselle Engel to give in, but he got _her _to ask _him_ out! Jamesie boy was back with one hell of a bang!

That was when he spotted Cleo, looking a little downtrodden from the experience.

_Enter Freddie._

Leanne Longbottom looked on to the whole scene and felt rather deflated. To be honest, as much as Potter was a complete arse, and the bane of her existence, it was kind of flattering having him following her around like he did.

_Oh well _she sighed _I guess he's moved on. What a shame. But still, all good things must come to an end._

**A/N – Chapter 3 done! I honestly can't get enough of this story. I love getting to explore all the different characters, and their individual stories**

**Anyway, Leave a review and stuff!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
